marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Snap
The Snap, also known as the Blip, was the massive fallout across all civilizations and species within the Multiverse, which wiped out fifty percent of all life in random succession after the Infinity Gauntlet was activated. The mass genocide was initiated by Thanos at the end of the Battle of Wakanda, marking the end of his campaign to retrieve all six Infinity Stones. Original Timeline Victims Reality-0 *Burton Avarice *Cadwaller Avarice *Theodore Bruder / Fast Forward *Arani Desai Caulder / Celsius *Kay Challis / Crazy Jane *Joshua Clay / Tempest *Victor Darge / Kid Slick *Susan Dearbon *Randolph William Dibny / Elongated Man *Rita Farr / Elasti-Woman *Jacob Finlay / Doctor Light *Scott Fischer / Blaze *Kate Godwin / Coagula *Thayer Jost *Mi-Sun Kwon / Nudge *Shyleen Lao / Fever *Arthur Light / Doctor Light *William Maxwell Magnus / Doc Magnus *Deborah Marlow / Dusty Marlow *Flex Mentallo *Gemini De Mille *Laura De Mille / Madame Rouge *Evilisha O'Day *Theo O'Day *Eleanor Poole / Rebis *Lucius Reynolds *Dorothy Spinner *Helen Steele *Randy Steele *Athena Tremor / Dumb Bunny *Valentina Vostok / Negative Woman Reality-1 *Barry Allen / Flash *Tara Battleworth *Helena Rosa Bertinelli / Huntress *Sarah Charles *Duela Dent / Joker's Daughter *Adam Donner *Karen Beecher / Bumblebee *Arthur Curry / Aquaman *Carol Ferris *Dinah Drake Lance / Black Canary *Lian Harper *Will Harper *Roy William Harper / Arsenal *Mary "Bette" Elizabeth Kane / Hawkfire *Kurt Lance *Larry Lance *Laurel Lance / Black Canary *Sara Lance / Black Canary *Melody McKenna *Nathaniel McKenna *Tommy Merlyn *Alfred Pennyworth *Daphne Pennyworth / Tuxedo One *Julia Pennyworth *Sera Phina *Oliver Queen / Green Arrow *Thea Queen / Speedy *Felicity Smoak *Safiyah Sohail *Jason Peter Todd / Red Hood *Jack Turner / Speedy *Joseph Wilson / Jericho *Slade Wilson / Deathstroke *Sandra Wu-San / Lady Shiva Reality-21 *Corky Baxter *Horace Calhoun / Cannonball *Michael Jon Carter / Booster Gold *Jud Fuller / Brass Buttons *Thomas Haukins / Tomahawk *Ripley Hunter *Jeffrey Smith Reality-38 *Kara Danvers / Supergirl *Malcolm Arnold Duncan / Vox *Lar Gand / Mon-El *Malefic J'onzz *Clark Kent / Superman *Garth Ranzz / Live Wire *Berndado Rojas *Donna Hinckley Stacy Troy / Troia Reality-688 *Martine Bancroft *Becky Barnes *Andrea Benton / Mania *Alana Jobson / Jackpot *Tamara Pearson / Fang *Coyle Bagman *Martine Bancroft *Amelia Chen *Lee Price / Maniac *Carlton Stricklan *Yuriko Watanabe / Lady Wraith Reality-194111 *Haroun ibn Sallah al-Rashid / Jetstream *Marie-Ange Colbert / Tarot *Esme Cuckoo *Sophie Cuckoo *Tyler Dayspring / Genesis *Adrienne Frost *Cordelia Frost *Emmeline Frost *Hazel Frost *Winston Frost *Anna Marie LeBeau / Rogue *Remy Etienne LeBeau / Gambit *Joseph MacTaggert *Moira Ann Kinross MacTaggert / Moira X *Priscilla Morrison *Sooraya Qadir / Dust *Katherine Anne Pryde / Shadowcat *Sharon Smith / Catseye *Jennifer Stavros / Roulette *Alexander Summers / Havok *Nathan Christopher Charles Summers / Cable Reality-199999 *Alexander Aaron / Phobos *Jamal Afari *Elizabeth "Lizzie" Allan / Firestar *Rachel Cole Alves / Lady Punisher *Akela Amador *Richard Anderson *Daryl Joshua Andrews *Manuel Arguelles *Mary Arnett *Auran *Ayo *Rozalyn Backus *Piper Baines *Nakia Bahadir / Storm Sage *Susan Banner *Quentin Beck / Mysterio *Emily Beechman *Frederic Beechman *Amy Bendix *Derek Bishop *Eleanor Bishop *Heather Bishop *Katherine Elizabeth Bishop / Hawkette *Misha Bishop *Susan Bishop *Betty Blair *Petra Belova / Crimson Widow *Yelena Belova / Dark Widow *Biff *Michael Bingham / Blood Spider *Tess Black *Betty Blair *Emil Blonsky *Blackagar Boltagon / Black Bolt *Medusalith Amaquelin Boltagon / Queen Medusa *Elizabeth Bondi / White Fang *Eric Bondi *Craig Bonzer *Ian Boothby *Elyena Borodin *Tandy Bowen / Dagger *Vincent Briscoe *Malcolm Brown *Jonothon Burrows *Luke Cage / Power Man *Lincoln Campbell / Sparkplug *Bruno Carrelli / Merry Minotaur *Elsie Carson *Jenny Carson *Phil Carson *Sharon Carter *Timmy Carter *Esme Ceorces *Xiaoyi Chen / Iso *Zhou Cheng *Helen Cho *Jason Clemons *Michael Collins / Deathlok *William Collins *Joshua Coolridge *Cosmo *Roberto Da Costa / Sunspot *Phil Coulson *Augustine Cross *Inga Cross *William Cross *Piper Dali / Paper Doll *Marissa Darrow *Aaron Davis / Prowler *Jefferson Davis *Michael Davis *Devi Deol *Jennifer DeVille *Benjamin Donovan *Jessica Miriam Drew / Spider-Woman *Malcolm Ducasse *Matt Murdock / Daredevil *Karolina Dean *Vlad Dracula *Hope van Dyne *Nadia Van Dyne / Giant-Woman *Janet van Dyne *Eir *Mitchell Ellison *John Farret *Douglas Fermann / Very First Builder *Wilson Fisk / Kingpin *Vanessa Marianna Fisk / Queenpin *Johann Fennhoff / Doctor Faustus *Leo Fitz *Jaycen Flint / Korvostax *Bill Foster *Jane Foster *Frederick Foswell *Robert Luke Frank / Whizzer *Madeline Joyce Frank / Miss America *Deacon Frost *Nick Fury *Edward Gnucci *Melissa Joan Gold / Songbird *Mimi Schwartz Gold / Screaming Mimi *Michele Gonzales *Joe Greller *Groot *Edward Hale *Helen Hale *Traci Hale *Elvin Daryl Haliday / Rage *Jennifer Hardesty *Felicia Hardy / Black Cat *Edith Harker *Quincy Harker *George Hatherly *Matthew Hawk *Molly "Mol" Hayes / Princess Powerful *Gus Healy *Joyce Healy *Sandra Healy *Heimdall *Maria Hill *Gabriel Hillman *Jeri Hogarth *Robyn Hood *Katrina Luisa van Horn / Amazon *Amity Hunter / Big Zero *Daisy Johnson / Quake *Tilda Johnson / Nightshade *Tyrone Johnson / Cloak *Angelica Jones / Firestar *Jessica Jones *Erik Stephan Josten / Atlas *Rebecca St. Jude / Lockdown *Ashley Kafka *Norma Kafka *Dennis Kedzierski *Tommy Kedzierski *Harley Keener / Iron Lad *Damon Kellam *Aamir Khan *Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel *Muneeba Khan *Tyesha Marie Hillman Khan *Yusuf Khan *Ulysses Klaue / Klaw *Cameron Klein *Misty Knight *Carina Tivan Korvac *Michael Korvac *Chang Lam *Maggie Lang *Ganke Lee *Edward Leeds *Elizabeth Brant Leeds *Rachel Leighton / Lady Diamondback *Darcy Lewis *Jeffrey Solomon Mace / Patriot *Brett Mahoney *Johanna Maley *Alphonso Mackenzie *Richard Madison *Victor Mancha *Farah Madani *Hamid Madani *Brett Mahoney *Donna Mansfield *Felix Manning *Mantis *Flint Marko / Sandman *David Marquez *Stacy Matheson *Leon Matheson *Pietro Django Maximoff / Quicksilver *Melinda May *John McIver / Bushmaster *Joy Meachum *Ward Meachum *Michaela Gutierrez Miller *Louie Minelli *Nico Minoru / Sister Grimm *Marcus Milton / Hyperion *Miles Morales / Black Spider *Barbara "Bobbi" Morse *Charles Murphy *Rahul Nadeem *Seema Nadeem *Foggy Nelson *Tony Nesters *Kenji Oyama / Lord Dark Wind *Brigid O'Reilly *Leland Owlsley *Karen Page *Kevin Paxton Page *Paxton Page *Penelope Page *Hercules Panhellenios *Peter Benjamin Parker / Spider-Man *Athena Parthenos *Jim Paxton *Aundray Phelps *Alexander Goodwin Pierce *Joseph Pike *John Pilgrim *Mary Pilgrim *Frank Quaid *Clay Quartermain *Irani Rael *Danny Rand / Iron Fist *Maria Rambeau *Monica Rambeau / Spectrum *Maybelle Reilly *Joshua Richardson / Discord *Randolph Robertson *Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez / Slingshot *Ellie Rogers *Betty Ross *Everett Ross *Thaddeus Ross *Gregory Paul Salinger *Juliana Sandoval *Miguel Santos / Living Lightning *Eric Savin / Coldheart-7 *Stewart Schmidt *David Scotty *Erik Selvig *Elizabeth Shannon *Sif *Nyra Siler *Jemma Simmons *Margaret Simmons *Frank Charles Simpson / Nuke *Linda Sly / Madam Slay *Dmitri Anatoly Nikolayevich Smerdyakov / Chamleon *Denis Nayland Smith *Imogen Snow *Daniel Sousa *Katherine Elizabeth Spar *Gwendolyne Maxine Stacy / Ghost Spider *Chase "Chasehawk" Stein / Talkback *Ruby Stevens *Harley Stevens *Carla Smith Talbot *Glenn Talbot *David Taylor *Claire Temple *Dai Thomas *Eugene Thompson / Agent Anti-Venom *Taneleer Tivan *Daniel Toliver *Carmen Torres *Jorge Torres *Blake Tower *Derek Tully *Arisen Tyrk *N'Jadaka Udaku *Shuri Udaku *T'Challa Udaku *Ben Urich *Uzman *Adora Valt *Derrick Wainscroft *Kal Wahr *Trish Walker / Hellcat *Jennifer Susan Walters / She-Hulk *John Warmflash *Mary Jane Watson / Iron Spider *Dale West *Edward Whelan / Vermin *Dane Whitman / Black Knight *Alex "A-Wild" Wilder / Youngblood *Daphne von Wilkinson *Whiz Wilson *Colleen Wing / Lady Samurai *Samuel Wilson / Falcon *W'Kabi *Charles Francis Xavier / Professor X *Gertrude "Gert" Yorkes / Arsenic *Jebediah Young *Zoe Zimmer / Crystal Queen *Ironlok Survivors Reality-0 *Keeg Bovo / Positive Man *Henry Bucher / Grunt *Casey Brinke / Space Case *Jake Dibny *Ken Dibny *Nicholas Galtry *Kimiyo Hoshi / Doctor Light *Gary Kwon *Matthew Kevin Logan *Angel Beatrix O'Day *Rex Mason / Metamorpho *Irwin Schwab / Ambush Bug *Clifford Steele / Robotman *Emily Sung / Element Woman *Lawrence Trainor / Negative Man *Elihu Washburn Reality-1 *Y'Mera Xebella Challa *LeTonya Charles / Cyborgirl *William Clayton *DeShaun Kendall *Louise Lincoln / Killer Frost *Chanda Madan *Milo Match / Phosphorus Rex *Natalia Mitternacht *Jade Nguyen / Cheshire *Erik Razar / Changeling *Fatima Sohail *Susan Su / Suzie Su Reality-21 *Bonnie Baxter *Bert Fuller *Daniel Gray Hunter *Leroy Johnson / Stovepipe Reality-38 *J'onn J'onzz / Martian Manhunter *Diana Prince *Val Zod *Doris Zuel / Giganta Reality-688 *Edward Acra *Chondra Addam *Jasper Angevine *Carl Brock *Dylan Brock *Edward Charles Allan Brock / Venom *Hector Cervantez / Spectro *Alexander Joseph Luthor *Cindy Moon / Silk *Nia Nal / Dreamer *Tanis Nieves / Scorn *Harris Porter / Dragonclaw *Andrea Rojas / Acrata *Anne Weying *David Wilcox *Leslie Willis / Livewire Reality-194111 *Elijah Cross *Celeste Cuckoo *Irma Cuckoo / Mindee *Phoebe Cuckoo *Raven Darkholme / Mystique *Christian Frost / White Bishop *Emma Grace Frost / White Queen *Jocasta Frost *James Howlett / Wolverine *Kevin MacTaggert / Proteus *James Proudstar / Warpath *Jennifer Ransome *Jean Elaine Grey Summers / Marvel Woman *Scott Summers / Cyclops Reality-199999 *Katherine Ainsley-Jones *Theodore Allan / Tubby Teddy *Arellio *Ezra Asher *Sally Avril *Clint Barton / Hawkeye *Jerome Beechman / Mandrill *David Binder *Brandon Blake / Grip *Nicholas Blake / Suede *Carl Braden *Dragomir Branislav *Eamonn Brankin *Hobie Brown *Dieter Buchwald *Miroslav Buchwald *Chris Busse *Gabriel Caine / Front *James Carson *Bran Carter *Frank Castle / Punisher *Phillip Chang *Samantha Charles *Christine Chen *Oscar Clemons *Enoch Coltrane *Melissa Coolridge *Jake Constantine *Victor Creed / Sabretooth *Edward Cross *Katherine Cross *Rebecca Cross *Debora Crovi / Balance *Lisa Cussler *Madeline Daniels *Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel *Iman Dashire / Mandala *Simone DeSantos *Mariah Dillard / Black Mariah *Jake Dorman *Howard Duckson *Darrell Duffy *Damon Dunn *Thomas Alva Edison / Inventor *Eitri *Jaco Enilwen *Enoch *Minn Erva *Derrim Fermann *Molly Fitzgerald / Shamrock *Darius Fowler *Fry'lu *Andrew Garner / Lash *Joey Gastone *Wendy Gonzales *Tessa Goodwin *Alan Greene *Barry Hapgood *Jonathan Harker *Wilhelmina Murray Harker *Jordan Harrison *Crystalia Amaquelin Hart / Elementelle *Damon Hart *Kevin Hartman *Maya Hansen *Jimmy Henderson *Amelia Hopkins *Megan Hoyden / Eiffel *Amora Incantare / Enchantress *Sonya van Jagt / Saint Hildegard *Debbie Jones *Morgan Jones *Ayesha Karindu *Alice Taylor Kedzierski / Size Queen *Tara Keegan *Daniel Ketch *Malik Theodore Khan *Korg *Boyle Krill *Beth Kurdle *Cassandra Eleanor Lang / Stature *Mavis Lash *Loki Laufeyson *David Letterman *Francisco Lobo / Lucky Lobo *Andy London *Peter Lopez *Nancy Meeko Lu / Push *Donna Lynch *Albert Mansfield *Arthur Mansfield *Maurice Arthur Mansfield *William Mansfield *Phaedra Marcus *Angela Martinelli / Elasti-Girl *Kevin Matheson *Kenneth McFarlane *Brian McKeever *Sean McKeever *Miek *Brad Miller *Dinah Madani *Miles Gonzalo Morales / Black Spider *Thomas Morgan *James Morris *Ben Morse *Felix Munger *Nihar Nadeem *Saanvi Nadeem *Sami Nadeem *Dimitris Natchios *Elektra Natchios *Nebula *Ray Nesters *Heather Noble *William Oakes *Hela Odinsdottir *Okoye *Paul Patterson / Golden Child *Steven Petty / Phreak *Lemuel Pilgrim *Michael Pilgrim *Klara Prast / Rose Red *Emily Preston *Rocket Raccoon *Robbie Reyes / Ghost Rider *Yahn Rgg *Steven Grant Rogers / Captain America *Parker Robbins / Hood *Angie Rodgers *David Rosenberg *Isaiah Ross *Natalia Alianovna Romanova / Black Widow *Sarah Rushman / Marrow *Ophelia Sarkissian / White Warrior Princess *Danielle Scalera *Edward Schaffer *Terry Schreck *David Seger *Johann Shmidt / Red Skull *Skurge *Vanna Smith *Soren *Stanley Stackmeyer *Anthony Edward Stark / Iron Man *Elijah Stern *Clea Strange *George Talbot *Talos *Aaron Thorne *Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan *Himmer Toad *Valeria Toomes *Sofia Torres *Luke Tower *Alice Tucker *M'Baku Udaku *Yondu Udonta *Adam Warlock *Debra Whitman *Mark Whitman *Jimmy Yama *Ord Zyonz Category:Events